


Hitting the Showers

by Crimsonberry255



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Dimitri is a bit of a pushover, Dominant Bottom, Face-Fucking, Felix swears a lot, First Time, Grumpy Felix, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Degradation, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pre-Time Skip, Pure Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Slightly dub con for a second, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, minor trash-talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonberry255/pseuds/Crimsonberry255
Summary: “ You should really deal with this issue, Felix,” Sylvain sighed out in discontentment as they both studied in the Knight’s Hall.“ What are you talking about?” the brunette swordsman raised his eyes up from the technique book that had been engrossing him.“ Oh you know, just the little obsession you have with our King-to-be...”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize that there's some grammatical errors and hyphens that are inconsistent. Yes, I will probably correct them later but I'm lazy. Yes, this is one of my favorite OTPs and I couldn't stop writing it once it popped into my head. Yes, I am writing one more part to this. Please let me know if you enjoy! <3

“ You should _really_ deal with this issue, Felix,” Sylvain sighed out in discontentment as they both studied in the Knight’s Hall.

  
“ _What_ are you talking about?” the brunette swordsman raised his eyes up from the technique book that had been engrossing him. 

  
“ Oh you know, just the little obsession you have with our King-to-be.”

Felix’s body stiffened instantly, his cheeks beginning to burn pink at the unexpected implication. He was silent for a moment, trying to keep his fist from flying straight into Sylvain’s naturally smug face. The raven-haired boy decided he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction, not even of a razor-sharp glare. He kept that to himself and practically _growled_ through his teeth. 

“ What do you mean?”

“ The constant pet name-calling, how you won’t stop talking about him. Yet you _always_ find time to be in the same place, train with him, secretly watch him. You have this obsession and you need to get rid of that tension, or I _swear_ to the gods I will lock you two in a closet together and you can find your way out of it,” his friend stated, and the swordsman couldn't even tell if he was joking. 

Felix’s face felt like it was enveloped in heat, and he clutched at the book in his hands hard enough that Sylvain worried that he might tear it. He went on while Felix was stuck in silence. 

“ I’m serious. And if you’re worrying at all if he doesn’t feel similarly, I can _assure_ you that he does. Besides the fact that his voice’s tone changes just for you, I accidentally walked in on him moaning your name while touching himself,” Sylvain sighed, obviously put out with the entire situation.

“ I am _seriously_ sick of you two dancing around like you don’t want each other. Just get it over with already. I don’t care who screws who,” he added, like the subject was no big deal.

  
Felix knew his friend could find every way to push his buttons. Usually he casually and endlessly teased him about the Boar Prince, but never to _such_ a degree. But he could tell that Sylvain was being honest with the certain cadence to his speech. Felix had gotten past the point of recognizing when his friend was faking his sincerity. The swordsman's mouth went dry and his heart thumped hard in his chest as the vision of the blonde prince palming himself in his name flashed behind his eyes.

“ Fuck you,” Felix hissed out with what he knew was a half-hearted venom, like the words got caught in his throat.

“ Hmph. Fuck Dimitri first, _then_ we can talk about us,” Sylvain nonchalantly stated, arching and stretching his shoulders and arms, letting Felix’s words slide right off of him.

" I'm going to go train. Don't follow me," the swordsman hissed under his breath as he slammed his book closed and got up from the table.

" Suit yourself," Sylvain chirped back in a more jovial tone, watching him go with a wicked grin.

Felix stomped out of the Knight's Hall, hoping to work out his frustration with his blade as he considered what to do next. Of course, it made his blood boil even hotter when he found the _damned_ Boar Prince hard at work with some training weights. The swordsman clenched his teeth and marched straight over to him.  He glared over at Dimitri like he usually did, barking at the prince.

“ You’re training with me until I'm satisfied, _Boar_.”

" Hello to you, too, Felix," the blonde gave a small smile, used to his childhood friend's usual way of addressing him.

He abandoned the weights that were more than twice what the swordsman could lift and went to the weapon rack.  Hours went by and they stayed far later than any other student or teacher there, drenched with sweat and muscles burning in protest. When Felix finally went to put away his weapon, Dimitri let out a sigh of relief, hoping he had satisfied his childhood friend’s predictable frustration. He went to put the training lance back on the rack after the exhausting workout, thinking of how he could give himself a wipe-down with a wet towel in his room. But Felix refused to let him get away, now. His mind was set as he watched the Boar Prince wipe some sweat off his brow with a towel. Before the prince knew what was happening, the brunette was dragging him by the hand in a vice grip to the group baths, knowing that hardly anyone would still be there at this hour. 

Dimitri treated everything the way he usually did with his future duke, but he was slightly perplexed with Felix for being more aggressive instead of dismissive, today. The blonde went along with everything that his childhood friend ordered, and it occurred to Felix that he was just about the only demanding person that the prince properly indulged. This was all despite how cold he always acted towards him. Dimitri would dismiss many of Sylvain’s impractical behaviors and give him stern lectures, but he never did the same with Felix. 

They sat by each other on the wooden stools that lay on the wet, tiled floors, wrapped in nothing but white towels at their waists. Both of them poured buckets of hot water over themselves to drench hair and skin. Some students brought their own toiletries, like Sylvain always did, but neither of them had ever bothered with more than the assigned soaps and occasional lotions. Dimitri let his fingers reach towards the glass bottle at the nearby counter, intending to wash himself up. Felix made a tiny scoffing sound as he let his long raven-hued hair tumble down his upper back. 

“ Wash my back, _Boar_ ,” he ordered with less ire, now that they were alone. 

The blonde halted, unmistakable surprise on his face. It had been so many years since either of them had helped each other with the friendly act, Dimitri had been _sure_ that it would never occur again. 

“ Like when we were kids?” the Boar Prince asked, though the answer was _obvious_ and Felix didn’t even give him a response. 

The prince seemed to mull over the situation as he pulled the container to himself, dwarfing the size of it with his large hands. Felix waited like he was the prince instead, while Dimitri poured the fragrant liquid onto his fingers. The dark haired boy said nothing, didn’t even look as his taller friend moved behind him, kneeling on the floor. But it didn’t stop him from wondering if the blonde looked eager for the interaction.

Felix let him move his long, sleek hair aside, tucking it in front of his shoulder in good etiquette before rubbing his palms together. The future duke had to use all of his will to show little reaction to Dimitri’s touch. The only person he had ever let nearly this close to him now was Sylvain, and that was only for so long. Felix turned down every offer for a wash or a hug. His redheaded friend constantly likened him to a temperamental cat. Perhaps, much like an owner would value the rare affections of their grumpy feline, it made his friends greater value the times that he didn’t hiss or lash out at them.

As Dimitri's strong hands steadily rubbed the soap into his wet flesh, Felix wondered what he was thinking, considering what he had heard from Sylvain. Would it drive the Boar Prince mad with lust, just this small, intimate act? Felix’s chest and stomach leaped as he realized that he _truly_ hoped that it did. With the information he had, the raven-haired boy wanted to milk this secret for all it was worth. It helped settle his own chagrin, after all, and he wouldn’t be confessing anything to the damned _Boar_ without him working for it. Dimitri’s callused hands worked the soap into his shoulders and lower back, but stayed above his tailbone. He got the very back of his upper arms and looked a little surprised as Felix raised them up.

“ Get all of my arms, too,” he said coldly, and Dimitri obeyed without a word.

The brunette could feel himself pushing down all the sighs and gasps that he really wanted to let out at the slide of fingers against his skin. But his self-discipline took over, and so he did not grace the prince’s ears with it. Dimitri finally went to fetch hot water to wash the soap away, and that was when the future duke stood up suddenly, raven-black hair now plastered to his flesh. 

“ Sit, I’ll do you, now,” the brunette uttered with a distant tone, and without _any_ question, Dimitri obeyed once more.

  
  


After his blonde friend had settled on the stool, Felix went and knelt down in front of the Boar Prince. His body was pink with the heat of the bathroom, and he looked perplexed at why his future duke was down in front of him. 

Was he going to wash his feet? 

With a small flicker of his eyes upward and the quickness of a sword draw, Felix let his fingers snatch the white towel off of Dimitri’s Waist. He threw it to the side. The look on the Boar Prince’s face was priceless. The blonde’s sapphire eyes went wide and his cheeks went cherry red as the cloth was removed, showing off his half-hard member. He brought a hand up to his face and looked away from Felix in embarrassment. 

Dimitri looked like he wanted to say something, perhaps apologize or even protest. But Felix watched his breathing quicken by the heave of his chest, seeming at a loss for words. The brunette poured some soap into his own hand, moving it around in his fingers. He ignored his own insistent shame as he reached out and gripped Dimitri’s cock tightly in his hand, earning a choked and confused gasp from him. 

“ W-what are y-you...F-Felix?” the blonde stammered out, clapping a hand over his mouth in bewilderment.

The future duke’s expression mostly stayed the same although he could feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest. His hazel eyes gazed up at Dimitri’s, which were wide and worried. Felix let the intensity of his own gaze _dominate_ the blonde, and he gave him a single slide up and down of his hand. The Boar Prince’s hips jumped in his surprise, followed by his cock. His entire body shook wildly. The brunette’s stare turned smug as he realized the power he held, and let his hand begin to _lavish_ the hardening flesh in his soapy palms.

“ I know your secret, _Boar_. I know that you _crave_ this. _Begging_ for me in the night,” Felix mocked him wickedly, trying to ignore just how large the cock beneath his fingers was getting.

  
  


The blonde shut his eyes tightly, hand pressed snugly against his lips to keep from making any noise. Felix smirked as he felt the sturdy dick jump in his hand, _loving_ the prey-like look from the King-to-be. He could hear Dimitri trying to settle whines that vibrated up from deep in his chest and throat. 

“ _No_. Take your hand off your mouth. I want to _hear_ you,” Felix half-hissed as he gave the order to the prince.

The brunette watched Dimitri’s entire arm tremble as he moved it aside, both of his hands gripping the wooden bench beneath him. A guttural moan flew from his lips immediately as he threw his head back, released all of the tension. His body arched forward, his sculpted abs stretching before Felix, who did his best to ignore his own erection. He could feel a burning _bliss_ in his body as he controlled the Boar Prince, and it was making him harder than he had _ever_ been. Dimitri’s reluctant shyness began to melt away with the pleasure and heat, every stroke causing his hips to grind right back against Felix’s hand. 

“ F-Felix! Goddess! W-what are you...h-how... _shit_ that’s so _good_!” the blonde practically wailed out, _much_ louder than Felix had expected.

He would have pegged the Boar to grunt and growl while in pleasure, and instead he was writhing and his cries echoed throughout the room. It made Felix’s stomach into a horde of butterflies, feeling his own mouth water. There was a creak and cracking sound, the source being the wood breaking steadily under Dimitri’s fingers. Felix couldn’t help but feel smug about it, knowing that the prince could easily get the money to replace it like he did with other items. 

“ I-it’s too much! Fe-Felix! I’m gonna-” the blonde panted and whined out, built muscles clenching and toes curling.

Felix grinned, immediately stopping the movement of his hand, leaving it still at the tip of Dimitri’s aching cock. The blonde let out a choked and _desperate_ wail at the halt. He breathed hard to stay himself, tipping his head down to look at Felix with an almost hurt look on his face.

“ _Beg_ me, _Boar_ ,” Felix sneered up at him with a steadied hand, though the usual disgust that went into the name was absent.

Dimitri looked down at him with a shaken expression, pausing for a few seconds to align himself with the situation. He visibly swallowed hard and his lips trembled with wetness.

“ P-please, Felix. S-so _close_. Goddess, Felix! _Please_!” his prince’s _praying_ rang out, and the brunette went back to working the flesh like he would clean and oil a sword.

Felix lent his full strength into his grip, Dimitri wailing and gasping out like he was _sobbing_. His pelvis bucked up in rhythm with his friend’s strokes, not needing much more before he was writhing in orgasm. Pieces of the seat broke off in the Boar Prince’s fingers as he came, jizz painting Felix’s pale neck and chest with each spasm. The blonde’s eyes were opened wide in shock, like he was in some faraway place for a couple seconds. The brunette watched him hold his breath, his entire upper torso becoming still as he rode out his climax. 

Felix could feel his own erection utterly _straining_ as he ate up the sights and sounds he induced. The prince looked down at the brunette with _reverence_ , gasping for breath after he had held it so tightly. 

“ Y-you just...what...Felix...I can’t-” Dimitri stuttered out as he let go of the broken stool, but the brunette cut him off.

“ Shut up, _Boar_. Stop blubbering like a fool,” Felix said with coolness, finally releasing the blonde’s spent cock and soaping up his own chest to get rid of the mess.

“ Why?” the prince gasped out simply, and the duke-to-be had to look away as he felt his face become _unbearably_ hot.

Felix didn’t answer for a moment, knowing that he probably owed the Boar at least _some_ explanation. 

“ You know why, you fucking _fool_ ,” the brunette scoffed, trying everything he could to not have to confess his desires.

Dimitri drunkenly blinked as he watched the cum and soap mix together, Felix pulling his own towel off. The brunette tried to keep the embarrassment out of his face as the prince got a perfect view of his own aching cock that was _desperate_ for relief. The Boar pressed his lips together tightly, like he was actually worried about what Felix would bark at him if he said anything. But the swordsman could see a mixture of surprise and _enchantment_ on the prince’s blushing face. The brunette scoffed in amusement. 

“ _What_? Never seen another hard dick before, _Boar_?” 

Dimitri looked away like he had somehow invaded Felix’s privacy, despite him putting everything in plain view.

“ I _haven’t_ , actually,” the blonde tried to smooth his locks back from his face, strands wet and messy.

Felix watched his pink mouth purse and open just a little bit in a breath, and his mind wandered to just how he could keep the prince on his leash. He got up from the floor, first rinsing his torso down with a bucket of water, then pressing his back against the front of the counter. It lined it up with the curve of his ass, right below his tailbone. He casually leaned back into it, giving Dimitri an eyeful of his arching dick. The brunette let him eat up the sight for a moment before glaring coldly over at him.

“ _Well_? Are you going to just sit and stare like a slack-jawed _mongrel_? Suck my cock and pay me back, _Boar_ ,” he spat out, watching as the prince’s face went completely red at the words. 

His blonde friend hesitated for a second, processing the demand again in his mind to make sure he hand't misheard him. The Boar knelt and crawled on the floor towards Felix, staring up at him with his head perfectly aligned to his friend’s pelvis. The brunette sighed in frustration as his cock lurched, the _mouth-watering_ sight of the prince on his knees before him tying his insides into knots. 

In a release of self control, he grabbed up messy blonde locks of hair in his fingers and shoved the Boar Prince’s face against the side of his cock. Dimitri’s soft cheek squeezed up against the hot, stiff length and he gasped loudly. Felix didn’t let go, simply keeping his childhood friend’s head firmly in place.

With a couple heartbeats, he felt Dimitri’s tongue slip out and _eagerly_ begin to glide against his flexing member. Felix clenched his teeth and pressed his lips into a hard line to try and keep any undue noise from escaping them. But the groan vibrated in his chest and up his throat enough to be audible, causing Dimitri to pause for a second. But quickly his mouth began to add to the existing friction with sloppy kisses. 

The brunette growled in heated frustration and tugged the blonde's hair again, pressing the weeping tip of his cock against the prince’s lower lip. Dimitri looked up at him in _utter_ intoxication and opened his mouth wide before shoving Felix into the wet warmth with a hungry whine. 

Felix had to plant a hand down firmly on the counter to keep from losing his balance against the sheer _momentum_ that his childhood friend put into the first plunge of his mouth. He had forgotten about the blonde’s abnormal strength for a moment in his distraction. It was like Dimitri had trained himself for this, bobbing only a couple times before taking the entire length down his throat. 

“ Nghhh!” he felt himself moan through clenched teeth.

The brief thought graced Felix’s mind that perhaps the loss of Dimitri's sense of taste had also taken the reflex to gag. No matter how he did it, the view and sensation that Dimitri’s squeezing hot throat presented was nearly too much for the future duke to handle. He felt the counter pressing roughly against the swell of his ass, and he could already feel the burn and ache that would bring a bruise.

He couldn’t remember how long his mouth had been hanging open, but he could hear himself crying out in complete _bliss_ at Dimitri’s motions. 

“ F-fuck! B-Boar! Uhn! D- _Dimi_ -” he let out a series of choked cries, “ Don’t you _dare_ stop!” 

He didn’t even care if the sound carried outside the walls as his other hand came to grab the prince’s head with ferocity. He couldn’t hold out any longer, though it didn't stop him from trying. But before he realized it, he was already spurting thick loads of cum down his childhood friend’s throat. There was a small, surprised noise from the kneeling prince without the warning. But he ultimately took in Felix's length to the very _hilt_ , his nose fiercely pressing against Felix’s flexing lower abdomen. 

" _Fuck_!"

He could feel Dimitri’s throat grasping and swallowing with every throb of his cock in his climax. Felix stared down, seeing the prince’s eyes shut tight in concentration as he let the last of the cum pulse through his mouth. When the brunette’s dick finally stopped twitching and his voice stopped ringing out loudly, Dimitri pulled back with a delicious slurping noise. A copious amount of saliva dripped down from the prince’s used lips, but he let it linger for a moment as he caught his breath. 

Then he looked up at Felix with so much affection that the brunette had to stop the automatic urge to smack him. It made his entire body light up with heated elation. Dimitri's damp hair was messy, still under the future duke’s hands. The swordsman now noticed that his stronger friend was helping him stay standing. Felix hadn’t seen how _violently_ his legs were shaking until now, and they threatened to give out under him. Seeing his muscles seizing, Dimitri lifted him up to sit on the counter. The brunette felt the release of the pressure from his lower back, sore from the prince’s strength. He looked away, embarrassed as his legs still gave residual trembles. 

“ W-wipe that drool from your face, _Boar_. Makes you look so damned sloppy,” Felix ordered, though there was little force behind it with his lack of breath.

The blonde smiled softly and slid his upper arm across his chin and mouth, expression looking much like he had drank too much ale. The future duke finally let go of the messy locks of hair, his fingers shaking. It seemed like Dimitri wanted to say something, but it also looked as if they were both content with hearing each other’s steadying gasps. The prince was slightly bent at the knee, but stood up, leaning forward. He planted his hands on Felix’s own, craning his neck forward to fiercely press his lips to his childhood friend’s. 

The brunette’s eyes went wide right before shutting tightly, leaving Dimitri hanging for just a moment before he pushed right back with friction from his own lips. He could taste his own bitter saltiness on the prince’s lips, then on his tongue as they tangled, fighting for sheer _supremacy_. Felix felt vibrations rumble up from Dimitri’s throat, and he couldn’t halt the urge to moan right back into his awaiting hot mouth. The brunette felt the intense grip of the prince’s hands and the clash of his teeth, and a shock of _unadulterated_ pleasure rippled through him. 

It appeared that neither of them wanted to be the one to break away, but Dimitri finally pulled back with a little whining pant. Felix opened his eyes to the _smoldering_ , intense stare of the Boar Prince’s icy blue eyes. He could practically see Dimitri ravaging him in his own mind with the look he had on his face. It was almost _bloodthirsty_ , but a softness on the prince’s lips told him that he was absolutely _craving_ Felix. It almost made him feel like a rabbit in the jaws of a lion, but he remembered the sheer bliss of ordering Dimitri around.

“ I suppose that was _decent_ reciprocation, _Boar_. You will prepare me, and then you will fuck me like you are in your head, _right now_ ,” the brunette let a smug little smirk grace his lips even as he sat trapped under Dimitri’s grip. 

The prince hissed a breath in through his teeth in excitement and surprise at the words, lifting his strong hands off of Felix’s and standing back. It was _completely_ obvious that Dimitri would obey him, reaching down and lifting Felix’s lithe form off of the counter. He moved the few footsteps towards a long wooden bench nearby. The brunette was set down softly, and he was happy to hide his flushed face by crawling up onto the bench. 

Felix bowed down and arched his back like a stretching cat, presenting himself to Dimitri, his long raven-black hair tumbling forward. Even though it filled him with embarrassment, at least he didn’t have to meet those penetrating sapphire eyes that made his heart _endlessly_ flutter. Felix knew he shouldn’t be bracing up. But it was all he could do to stop his entire body from _fiercely_ trembling as he felt Dimitri sit down behind him on the bench, resting a hand against his hip...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix soon realizes that he created a sexual beast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while, but I got the rest done to my satisfaction, I think? Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! ;)

There was a quiet, awkward fidgeting from Dimitri, and Felix chewing his lip with embarrassment. The prince slowly slid his hands over the brunette’s plump ass, feeling the soft, fair skin. It was more than obvious to Felix that he had never done this before. Felix growled low in some bashful frustration and reached back, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart to give the blonde a better look. There was another pause as the prince stared down at the sight, drinking it in.

A finger softly pressed at the puckering hole, feeling the plush, pink flesh that Felix presented him. The finger began to stroke the outside delicately, like Dimitri was afraid he would break him. It was a light, pleasurable tickling sensation that sent a chill down Felix’s spine, but didn’t move things forward.

“ Ugh, if you’re gonna be such a _sissy_ about this, then just use your tongue, Boar,” Felix hissed, annoyed that he even had to say anything.

But the frustration was soon replaced with sheer bliss as Dimitri let his tongue slide against his entrance, at the brunette's suggestion.

The boar seemed unafraid that he might hurt the swordsman with his soft mouth, and he attacked the task with enthusiasm. It was much like the prince’s kisses to his lips, tongue diving inside of Felix’s sensitive entrance like it was a succulent treat. Low whines trembled up from Dimitri’s chest into his throat, gently shocking the swordsman with the vibration. It made his hips jolt even more than they already were. Felix was usually very controlled with his muscles, but the pleasure made his body completely unstable, involuntarily twitching all over. It included his cock, which was quickly coming back to life with the feeling of Dimitri’s hot mouth swirling and dipping inside.

Felix couldn’t help but squirm and try to turn his head away with the desperate sounds that he heard himself make.

“ Uuuhhnnn! G-goddess!” the swordsman hissed loudly, the prince spurred on by his hungry noises, a moan matching his every time.

The blonde wandered away from his hole for a moment, tongue lavishing and exploring the area between his balls and entrance. Felix almost fell off the bench with the intense spasm of his body, Dimitri luckily keeping him steady at the hips. He let his tongue draw circles and waver about the sensitive flesh, holding the future duke to balance him. Felix could feel his cock eagerly throbbing, _aching_ to be touched once more. As if reading his mind, his prince let an arm grip around the inside of his thigh to keep him steady while he used his other hand to squeeze the brunette’s cock.

Felix almost came _right_ then and there, but caught himself at the edge. Dimitri was being slow and drawn out, almost teasing, but it helped him tame the oncoming pressure of his release. The prince once again let his tongue wander to the loosening pink entrance, shoving his tongue in like it was a cock and essentially fucking him with it. The boar’s tongue was strong too, keeping taught and solid, Felix’s eyes watering with pleasure. The swordsman cried out loudly and pressed back against him. The hot, slick tongue tickled and ravaged the walls within, relaxing and stimulating them like fingers _never_ had.

“ Fuck! D-Dimi-ah! I-if you don’t stop, I’m gonna-” Felix moaned out the warning, not sure if Dimitri would head it.

He immediately felt the absence of the prince’s tongue inside of him. On one hand, it was a disappointment, on the other hand, it left him ready for when Dimitri would be inside him. He could feel a slight pocket of air at his entrance, opened up invitingly for his prince. The blonde seemed to be enjoying the view for the moment as Felix took his hands off of his own thick cheeks and pushed himself up, bending to kneel on his knees.

“ Oil on the counter,” Felix gently panted, trying to get his breath back after the near-orgasm.

Luckily, there were no questions from Dimitri as he snatched up the light orange liquid. Felix took it from him and poured the thick fluid onto his fingers. The prince merely waited beside him, waiting until the swordsman was satisfied with every detail. Felix reached out and began to slick the oil up and down the boar’s intensely hard length. Dimitri gasped and his mouth fell open at the smooth touch.

“ Sit,” the swordsman ordered, and the prince eagerly obeyed.

Felix couldn’t stop thinking about the lack of the boar’s tongue inside of him. His impressive cock would reach even further inside to fill him up, and it made the future duke’s length and entrance twitch in desire. Though it was a little daunting to have something like it inside of him, he couldn’t deny how much he was _craving_ Dimitri. His own erection bounced as he set a knee on either side of the prince’s thighs and hovered up in his lap. The blonde instantly went to keep him balanced with a hand to his shoulder and back, breathing a bit quickly in a restrained hunger.

Felix shoved down his pride, even though a part of him thought this whole thing was ridiculous. He reached down, aligning the tip of Dimitri’s cock with his entrance before pressing against the slick, hot flesh. The head kissed his hole nicely, and he sunk down onto the meaty length. He could feel the stretch of his slick insides being pried open even more, and he shuddered _wildly_ before he was even half way.

The boar looked a little worried, though blissful. He was trying to control his breaths and hips at the squeeze of his future duke’s cavern. Dimitri wanted so _badly_ to ram inside without warning, without caring. But he was patient as Felix got used to him.

“ S-sorry…” the prince uttered, a bit bashful at how much trouble he was causing.

“ Don’t apologize for having a big cock, you _dolt_!” Felix hissed out, and he felt his tight hole loosen during his words.

The frustration had distracted him for just enough time for him to engulf Dimitri’s length almost to the base. He felt like he might be torn in half from the pressure, starting with his pelvis, walls alight with a slight burning sensation. He choked on a grunt, steadying himself on the boar’s shoulders. But there was a clear cry of surprise and pleasure from the prince as he was stuffed inside. Felix hissed at the slightly unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling. But there was a sensation there that was very satisfying.

He felt so full and Dimitri’s length was pressing up against all his dripping walls. He focused his mind on that, slowly shifting his body’s focus to the blissful way the member was shoved up against the ultimate source of pleasure inside him. He breathed fast, watching the look of adoration, surprise and _bliss_ on his prince’s face. It made his heart thump in his chest, his hole tensing slightly around Dimitri’s length. It earned him a little whine in turn from the blonde.

“ Y-you feel amazing...Felix,” his prince breathed out, hands stroking his body even as they helped him balance.

He pressed their chests together, eliciting an elated sigh from both of them. Their eyes met, blue like the ice of the north and brown like the earth, staring intently with _obvious_ hunger and affection. Dimitri let his face move up the inch that he needed to shove his lips against the swordsman’s, receiving an eager moan as tongues instantly began to entwine. The _radiating_ pleasure from the heated kiss made Felix throb intensely, the last inch of the prince’s length shoving up inside him to the hilt.

The brunette pulled his lips away and leaned his head back with a hissing groan, though his body was getting a bit more used to the thick cock inside of him. Felix panted, Dimitri watching him closely, worrying about his friend’s comfort. The brunette suddenly felt the need for Dimitri to move, to give friction. The swordsman suddenly gave him a glare, one that caught Dimitri off-guard.

“ I told you to _fuck_ me the way you did in your head. I’m almost completely sure that you weren’t picturing this tender lovemaking. You are a _boar_ , after all,” Felix said low, his gaze having just the hint of a wicked smirk.

Dimitri’s eyebrows raised and there was a brief look of surprise before Felix found himself suddenly lifted into the air. The prince charged forward and the swordsman felt himself shoved _violently_ against the wall, hearing a crack from behind him. It knocked the wind out of him for a couple seconds, and he couldn’t breathe for the first few _devastating_ thrusts upward in and out of him. Felix gulped in breaths and immediately cried out in electrified pleasure, his body pounding against the wall over and over.

The cries that came from the swordsman’s lips rang out against the tiles of the bathing room. He clutched the blonde’s shoulders hard enough for his nails to sink into flesh, but it didn’t bother the prince. Dimitri’s eyes were _feverish_ with lust, brows furrowed and muscles flexed like a wild beast. With every battering ram thrust, Felix saw stars in his eyes. The brunette could vaguely make out the grunts and moans of his prince, the slap of his back and his own blissful screams drowning him out almost completely.

The swordsman felt an unfamiliar pressure inside of him as warmth shot between them, and he felt Dimitri simply milk cum out of him without a proper climax. He could _barely_ string together words, like his drooling mouth was no longer controlled by him. The blonde growled in pleasure as he felt the stickiness between them, letting Felix’s vice hold on his hips allow a hand to reach up and palm the swordsman’s cock tightly to elicit a more familiar orgasm.

Felix felt his body oblige the strong fingers in less than a minute, shooting his load all over the middle of them with _desperate_ cries as Dimitri slid against the _perfect_ spot inside that made it that much more intense. His hips helplessly ground back against his prince, and every muscle seized with the heated bliss.

“ Dimi-Dimitri! Nnngh!”

He had lost all his fight, giving in to his prince’s thick cock that soon pumped his insides full of cum as he was pressed viciously into the wall, tiles cracking behind him.

“ Felix!” the blonde growled loud into his climax, his length sucked inside of the swordsman’s tight, pulsing hole.

Dimitri’s orgasm seemed to last _forever_ , the brunette squirming and losing his breath with how hard his prince’s chest pressed his against the wall. He was shooting load after hot load, cock twitching intensely inside of Felix’s ass. The swordsman’s legs shook violently, and Dimitri took his hand off of the brunette’s member to support him, his breathing heavy with small, low growls still coming from his chest.

They stayed like that, though his prince released the strong pressure against the wall, allowing Felix to breathe properly. Little whines decorated his gulps of air as he clung tightly to Dimitri. He could feel peeling skin beneath his fingers and smell the blood in the air, though he knew that the blonde could easily handle the pain. But people might ask about some of the scratches if they saw them. The prince would likely say a cat had scratched him up like the embarrassed fool he was.

Finally, he pulled Felix away from the wall, bringing him back to the bench with his cock still inside. The swordsman's ass didn’t seem to want to stop sucking in the blonde’s member, and he uttered a small mewl as Dimitri sat them back down and nestled against his sensitive walls.

He hugged his prince tightly, trying to hide his deeply flushing face from him. The blonde stroked his back and embraced him snugly, but not at full strength. He probably could have broken things if he wasn’t careful, evidence of broken tiles all over the wall emphasizing the idea. He would pay to replace them to, though Felix wondered what the excuse would be.

“ I...know you hate sappy stuff...and maybe there is hate in your heart for me. B-but I love you, Felix. More than a good friend. I didn’t just want to do this...I wanted to enthrall all of you. I’m... really happy right now,” his prince uttered quietly, running fingers through Felix’s long black hair.

The swordsman’s breath hitched and he sighed out in exacerbation and hesitant agreement.

“ You owe Sylvain for threatening me if I didn’t do anything about my... _frustrations_. I...care about...love you, too,” Felix began with an even tone, but became much quieter at the end.

But he emphasized it instead by suddenly pulling his prince’s head sideways to expose his neck. He pressed his lips and teeth fiercely against the exposed pale flesh, sucking hard to make it a dark pink. Dimitri whined and gently squirmed against him, seeming to find the entire treatment pleasurable. There was a popping noise as Felix let the wet flesh go, leaving a nice, blotchy mark on his future king’s neck.

The swordsman reached up to slide a finger over the abused flesh. It was placed so it would just barely be visible above Dimitri’s collar, likely to make people wonder.

“ You’re _mine_ , Boar. Don’t forget.”

He pulled the blonde’s chin around so that the cocoa colored eyes were searing into him.

“ Like I ever could, my _beloved_ ,” the prince replied with a much softer look in his icy blues, though just as intensely affectionate.

They sat there for a good length of time before Felix finally demanded that they clean up _properly_ , this time, even though this was _all his fault._


End file.
